


when we go crashing down we come back every time

by tmylm



Series: the wreck we made [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, College, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: A series of requested one-shots to fill in some blanks fromThe Wreck We Madeuniverse.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: the wreck we made [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701175
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66





	when we go crashing down we come back every time

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback to Beca and Chloe’s first ‘real’ fight. I added in the requested prompt of “smut”, hence the E rating.
> 
> Chapter title from Taylor Swift's _Style_.

#  _Beca — 2012._

**Chloe  
** _Baby :)_  
_I’m making us facebook official_

**Beca  
** _Huh?_

The notification comes through only seconds later.

_Facebook: Chloe Beale has tagged you in their relationship. Their name won’t be added to your profile until you approve this tag._

Beca ignores it.

Whether Chloe notices or not, she does not say so.

* * *

_Instagram: chloebeale has tagged you in 1 new photo_

The notification should not make Beca’s heart race in the way that it does, especially because Beca knows exactly which picture it is. It is fairly inconspicuous really; Beca and Chloe sitting side by side in a room filled with other partygoers, Chloe’s legs folded over the top of Beca’s. Beca is shooting a frown toward the camera, while Chloe grins the most adorable grin.

For the briefest of moments, Beca studies the photo, now displayed plainly on her screen. Her lips tug upward slightly at the corners; Chloe really does look so fucking cute.

Regardless, it takes Beca only a short moment to hide the tagged picture from showing up on her profile.

For about the millionth time, Beca double and triple checks that her account is still set to private.

* * *

#  _Chloe — 2013._

**Beca  
** _I’ve been up all night feeling sick and now I think I’m getting a migraine_  
_I don’t think I’m gonna make it tonight_

**Chloe  
** _Oh no!_  
_Do you need anything??  
_ _I’m gonna come over after class_

**Beca  
** _No, it’s okay_  
_I’m just gonna try sleep it off, that’s the best thing for migraines anyway_

**Chloe  
** _Okay, true_  
_I hate that you’re sick :(_

Bellas parties—or those thrown by any of the three other a cappella groups on campus—are certainly not uncommon. Every Friday, there is _some_ kind of mixer going on at Barden University, and while Chloe always enjoys them, she has been admittedly more excited about tonight’s than most. With Aubrey due to graduate soon, Chloe has taken on more responsibility within the Bellas, and has arranged tonight’s mixer without any input from Aubrey whatsoever (no matter how much Aubrey attempted on multiple occasions to give more than her two cents).

Still, the upcoming party’s importance pales significantly in comparison to Beca’s health. Sure, Chloe would really like her girlfriend to be there, but she knows how Beca suffers with her migraines; she wouldn’t expect her to attend while in pain.

Chloe also knows that staring at a screen does nothing to help with a migraine, so as much as she would like to keep checking in with Beca all day, she also doesn’t want to be the reason for her having to strain her eyes. So, Chloe limits her check-ins to a small number of two, despite Beca and her wellbeing running through her mind all day.

She sends her first text around lunchtime, then the second in the evening.

**Chloe  
** _No better?_

The party is due to begin in under an hour; the atmosphere in the Bellas house is thriving already, so Chloe does not hold out much hope in Beca suddenly making a speedy recovery. The response does not surprise her, despite the fact that it makes her pout.

**Beca  
** _Nope  
_ _I’m just gonna sleep  
_ _I’m really sorry I can’t make it, Chlo. Have a good night, okay?_

**Chloe  
** _Hey, don’t apologize! You can’t help being sick_  
_I wish I could take care of you :(  
_ _I’ll check in with you soon. Sleep well, baby_

Chloe has always been something of a social butterfly, so of course she proceeds to enjoy the party, but it is not surprising that Beca remains on her mind the whole evening. Beca is her girlfriend, Chloe loves her; she doesn’t want her to be sick, nor does she have even half as much fun without Beca by her side.

It is around nine, with Chloe only slightly tipsy from the lingering taste of vodka cranberry on her tongue, that she decides she wants to go and check on her. Aubrey catches her with one foot out of the door.

“Chloe?” Aubrey’s curious voice sounds over the music playing throughout the rest of the house. “Where are you going? This is your party.”

“I know,” Chloe says with a small pout, shoulders dropping. “I’m just gonna go check on Beca.”

“You can’t just text her?”

“No,” Chloe shakes her head, “She has a migraine, it hurts her eyes to look at her phone. I’m just gonna stop by and see if she needs anything.”

Aubrey responds with a tilted head and a somewhat questioning expression, though she finally relents.

As overbearing as she may be at times, Chloe is going to genuinely miss Aubrey next year. It is not like Chloe doesn’t have other friends—all anyone has to do is look at the way the Bellas house is packed with people right now to see that—but Aubrey has been with her since the beginning. She is grateful to have Beca, of course. Beca is her person. They may have only been together a year, they may still be young, but Chloe already knows how she feels about Beca, she already knows that Beca is the love of her life.

Chloe misses her. It has been one day since she saw Beca, and already, Chloe misses her. She cannot help the way excitement bubbles within her at the very thought of _seeing_ Beca, even if only for a few minutes before she heads back to the party. There is a smile stretching across Chloe’s neatly painted lips as she makes her way into Beca’s dorm building, the path to her girlfriend’s room entirely familiar to her by this point.

Having to knock on Beca’s door is weird. Normally, they are here together, or it is unlocked and Chloe can simply let herself in. Not tonight, though. At first, Chloe knocks softly, worrying about waking Beca if she is sleeping off her sickness. However, the distinct lack of movement sets off an odd sense of worry within Chloe. She sucks in her cheeks, tapping a little harder against the wood of the door this time.

“Bec?” She calls, ear pressing to the door in search of movement. When she hears no response, Chloe knocks a little louder still. “Beca? It’s me, are you okay?”

If it wasn’t for the small amount of alcohol in her system causing her senses to heighten some, Chloe would likely leave and let Beca continue to sleep. However, she cannot dull the nagging worry bubbling to the surface, so proceeds to slide her phone from the back pocket of her skinny jeans, hurriedly pulling up Beca’s contact.

Chloe holds the phone up to her ear, listening to the sound of it ringing, and notes no sound coming from inside of the room. Beca’s phone is always on silent anyway, but usually, it vibrates pretty loudly. Not now, though.

When Beca picks up on the fourth ring with a loud clear of her throat, Chloe notes that it does not echo from inside of the room.

“Hey, Chlo,” Beca says in a quiet voice, “What’s up? How’s the party?”

“Hey,” Chloe responds, brows knitted tightly together. “Um, I’m not at the party, I’m at your dorm. Let me in.”

There is a brief pause, before Beca squeaks out an uncomfortable, “What?”

Realistically, there are a few reasons Beca could be elsewhere. Her father lives close by, she could’ve decided she didn’t particularly want to be alone and gone to hang out at his place. Chloe knows Beca still has a room there. Something about this feels weird, though, and Chloe’s lips purse as she continues. “Beca, what’s going on? Where are you?”

Another brief pause follows, before Chloe hears the way Beca lets out a soft sigh. She can practically _see_ the way Beca’s shoulders slump. “I’m not in my dorm.”

“Okay…” Chloe nods, giving Beca the benefit of the doubt. “Are you at your dad’s?”

“No,” Beca says quietly.

The conversation so far has seemed incredibly ominous, at least from Beca’s end, so Chloe cannot be blamed for her own confusion. She glances toward the door, as if hoping for Beca to show up regardless. “Alright, so where are you?”

Chloe hears the way Beca’s feet shuffle slightly, body fidgeting uncomfortably. “I’m at my mom’s,” she finally mumbles.

There is a look of further confusion on Chloe’s made up face. It is understandable, she supposes. “Um, okay… Why? Is everything okay?”

“It’s my grandmother’s birthday,” Beca mumbles, and Chloe really cannot fathom exactly why she sounds so upset with herself. She really doesn’t understand what is going on.

“Okay,” Chloe nods, free hand rising to brush her fingers through her red curls. “Wait, so aren’t you sick?”

“No,” Beca murmurs quietly.

The first feeling to wash over Chloe is relief. She has seen Beca suffer through multiple migraines before, it really is not a pretty sight, and all Chloe wants to do each time is somehow take her pain away. It is comforting to know that she is okay now. However, it soon occurs to her that there is something else going on here, and that whatever it is, Beca has lied about it.

Chloe has never lied to Beca. She truly has never lied to Beca, she has always been one hundred percent open and honest with her. The realization that the same is not true vice versa hits Chloe like a sharp slap to the face.

“So, you lied to me?” She questions, voice a little less confused this time. She doesn’t mean to sound angry, but she knows that she does. She is not yelling, she’s just annoyed, she doesn’t understand what is going on.

“I’m sorry,” Beca says quietly. “I know how excited you’ve been about your party, and I didn’t want you to think I was just blowing you off.”

“So tell me that it’s your grandmother’s birthday,” Chloe says with that same hint of annoyance lacing her tone. “You think I care more about a stupid party than you spending time with your grandmother for her birthday?”

“No, I know,” Beca sighs, a hint of growing frustration displayed in her tone. “It’s not that.”

Chloe releases a small exhale through her nose, before asking somewhat impatiently, “Then what is it?”

There is a certain amount of panic in Beca’s tone as she continues. “I wanted to invite you, Chlo. I just…” She pauses, and Chloe hears the way she swallows thickly. She can hear a faint voice in the background, though she cannot hear exactly what it is saying. She hears Beca’s response of, “Yeah, mom, I’m just finishing up,” and Chloe breathes out another small sigh. Beca’s voice is quieter, smaller somehow, when she speaks again. “Look, I’m sorry. Can I call you later? I can’t really do this right now.”

“You can’t do _what_ right now, Beca?” Chloe questions incredulously.

“I have to go, I’m sorry,” Beca says with a certain amount of desperation, before the sound on the other end of the phone goes blank.

Chloe is left to stare at her phone with wide eyes, blinking dumbly at the dark screen, and wondering what the hell has just happened.

* * *

Understandably, Chloe does not enjoy the rest of the party. Beca texts her a halfhearted apology and says that she’ll explain everything later, and while Chloe is still attempting to give her the benefit of the doubt, she cannot help but feel hurt in knowing that Beca has lied to her. Chloe dismisses the apology with a simple _text me when you’re home_ , then does all she can to occupy her mind for the next few hours.

The party has begun to wind down some by the time Beca’s text message letting Chloe know she is home comes through, though there are still a fair few people at the Bellas house. Since Chloe is decidedly not enjoying herself, though, she chooses to dip. Aubrey, having been able to tell there was something going on with her, despite Chloe refusing to give up exactly what it is, doesn’t try to stop her.

Chloe is much less excited this time as she makes her way to Beca’s dorm building than she had been before. Beca is waiting outside for her, and Chloe has a feeling by the look of nervousness in Beca’s expression that her own feelings are displayed plainly on her face.

“Can we go inside?” Beca mumbles before Chloe can say anything. She motions toward the building, and Chloe simply nods her head, following in silence until they make it to Beca’s room. It is awkward, standing in the elevator with a thick air of _something_ looming between them, and Chloe notes the way Beca actively avoids meeting her questioning gaze.

By now, Chloe is not so much angry as she is confused. She’s hurt, and she is sure the shine to her wide eyed gaze conveys as such. “Bec, why did you lie to me?” Chloe asks in a small voice once they are safely in the confines of Beca’s small dorm room with the door closed behind them.

“I don’t know,” Beca responds just as quietly. She lowers down onto the edge of her mattress, ashamed gaze dropping down toward her shoes.

“You don’t know?” Chloe questions, auburn brows knitting together. “No, that’s not good enough. You lied to me, Beca… Why?”

Chloe hears a small sigh escape Beca’s pouted lips. She sees the way her sad gaze drifts upward toward her own, and Chloe makes a point not to look away. Once their stares are connected, it is usually difficult for either of them to break it. Chloe knows—or at least she _hopes_ —that Beca will not be able to look her in the eye and lie directly to her.

“I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to just not invite you,” Beca explains, teeth sinking gently into the inside of her cheek. She evidently sees the look of questioning on Chloe’s face, so proceeds cautiously. “I know you’ve mentioned it a few times now, that you want to meet my mom. And this would’ve probably been a perfect opportunity, but you can’t.”

Chloe remains standing, arms wrapping protectively around her middle, and continues to shoot a quizzical look down toward Beca. “I wouldn’t have invited myself, you know?”

“No, I know,” Beca shakes her head quickly. “I guess I just felt like a dick not trying to bring you with me. My brother took Ally,” she shrugs, as if Chloe would’ve had any idea whatsoever regardless.

Although Beca’s explanation is filling in some blanks for her, it is somehow creating further questions. Chloe doesn’t understand what is happening, what Beca is trying to say to her. While their communication is usually pretty great, Beca’s way of retreating into herself from time to time is a source of complication for them. “Bec, what are you keeping from me here?” Chloe finally questions, tone laced more obviously with hurt than intended.

Despite Chloe’s lingering gaze, Beca’s finally drops again. She begins to play with her thumbs as her hands rest in her lap, and Beca swallows before continuing in a small voice, “My mom doesn’t know about you.”

“What?” Chloe questions, again with more blanks opened than filled.

“I mean, not just you,” Beca corrects herself quickly, “She doesn’t know I’m…” She trails off, shoulder shrugging lamely. “You know.”

It is Chloe’s turn to swallow around her own nerves now. “She doesn’t know that you’re gay?” She questions in a soft voice, instinctively making her way slowly toward the bed. Beca glances up at her with a small nod of her head, so Chloe lowers onto the mattress beside her, gaze studying Beca’s face. “Bec, why wouldn’t you just tell me that?”

“I don’t know,” Beca admits quietly, glancing down toward her hands again. “You’re so open about us, and I like it that way, I do. I just don’t want you to think I’m ashamed of you, it’s not that. But I can’t tell her, Chlo. I’m sorry, I just can’t.”

Considering he is a professor at their school, Chloe has met Beca’s dad on multiple occasions. He knows her as Beca’s girlfriend, and has never been anything but accepting of the fact. Chloe knows much less about Beca’s mom, so until now, she hasn’t known her views on the matter. She does know that Beca’s parents no longer communicate with one another, though, so if Beca hasn’t told her mom, then she would have no other reason to know.

“I wouldn’t think that,” Chloe says with a small shake of her head. “I haven’t been living under a rock, I know how the world works. I know that not everybody is okay with this. But you could’ve just told me.”

Beca glances toward her with a sympathetic expression etched across her pale face. “It just didn’t seem fair. To you, I mean. You’re such a huge part of my life, and I want to tell her, I just don’t know how she’s going to react.” Before Chloe can even cut in, Beca continues, “I see how sad you look whenever I ‘forget’,” Beca air-quotes the word, “to post pictures of us. I hate that I can’t just make this huge deal about us the same way you do, but I can’t.”

All Chloe can do is nod along, because what else can she say? The idea of being a secret does suck, it really does, but Chloe understands. She would never ask Beca to do something she is uncomfortable with, she would never ‘out’ her, nor ask her to do so herself before she is ready. It is a difficult situation, and Chloe understands why Beca has kept it from her thus far, but Beca still lied to her, and that part still really does hurt.

“I wish you’d just told me,” Chloe says through a small sigh. Slowly, she lowers back until she is lying down on the bed, legs hanging over the side. Chloe is still not drunk, just slightly buzzed, but the room seems to spin slightly from her new position. Her eyes close in an effort to quell the feeling some. “So, is your mom… I mean, is she against this?” Chloe’s lids flutter open to stare up toward Beca, who has shuffled her body around to now face Chloe.

“I don’t know,” Beca admits through a soft sigh of her own. “I mean, she’s never, like, said that she has a problem with gay people. But she makes comments, you know? And maybe they’re harmless, but—”

Quickly, Chloe cuts her off. “Those kind of comments are not harmless, even if they’re meant to be. But I get it, Bec.” In spite of herself, of the fact that Chloe still feels incredibly hurt, she lifts her arm to beckon Beca closer. Beca easily complies, lowering her body until she is lying beside Chloe, body safely tucked against her.

“I’m sorry,” Beca mutters quietly, face burrowing delicately into the side of Chloe’s chest.

“It’s fine,” Chloe murmurs, arm tightening gently around Beca’s petite frame. Her fingertips brush delicately along the soft skin of Beca’s arm through the sleeve of her shirt. “I mean, it’s not. I don’t like that you lied to me, but I get it. I just…” Chloe pulls back slightly, arm still tightly wrapped around Beca. She glances down at her, watching the way Beca’s gaze peeks upward toward her. “Just be honest with me from now on, okay? I trust you, and I don’t want to feel like I can’t.”

Beca responds with a small nod of her head, her expression entirely apologetic. Chloe knows that she feels bad, she doesn’t want to make her feel worse. “You’re right,” Beca says in a soft yet genuine tone, “I really am sorry.”

Chloe accepts the apology with a small nod of her head, before laying back into the mattress again, gaze up on the ceiling.

They don’t fall asleep right away, but neither really has much to say. Like most nights, though, when they do eventually fall asleep, they are safely wrapped up in one another’s arms, and Chloe is hopeful that she will feel better in the morning.

* * *

#  _Beca — the next morning._

Beca really doesn’t sleep much. It is not because neither she nor Chloe bothered to change into pajamas before bed, and her skinny jeans aren’t exactly the most comfortable sleepwear. Beca feels guilty. She feels bad for lying to Chloe, but more so, she hates that Chloe now knows she is some variation of a secret.

Beca is proud of Chloe, she is so proud to call her her girlfriend, but essentially labeling her a taboo just feels so strange, so unfair. Beca spends the night tossing and turning, an endless stream of thoughts flowing through her tired mind. She is decidedly more grouchy when morning comes, and perhaps acting without proper, coherent thought.

“Do you think we should keep doing this?” Beca asks the moment she notices Chloe’s sleepy eyes emerging from beneath fluttering lashes.

Beca is already seated upright, back to the wall, and Chloe must be able to note her apprehension in the way she holds herself.

“What?” Chloe asks through a groggy yawn.

“This,” Beca mumbles, motioning between the two of them.

Chloe stares up at her with tightly knitted brows. “What, you mean us?” She questions, tone a little dumb, as if she thinks she cannot possibly have come to the correct conclusion. Beca simply nods, to which Chloe quickly pushes herself upright, panic evident across her expression. “What? What are you talking about?”

Beca’s shoulder shrugs defeatedly, before she is scooting further away, until she can climb from the edge of the bed. “This isn’t fair to you, Chloe.”

Chloe blinks a few times, and the look Beca can see overtaking her misty gaze causes Beca to turn away. “What?” Chloe repeats, head shaking gently. “So you’re breaking up with me?”

The question makes it all sound so vicious, so _real_. Beca doesn’t mean to snap the way she does. It is done unintentionally as she turns to face Chloe, arms rising into an exaggerated shrug. “You’re a secret, Chloe! Don’t you think that’s fucked up?”

Chloe swallows thickly, pushing herself toward the edge of the bed. “Beca, I’ve been a secret this whole time, nothing has changed. You think the fix here is to break up with me?”

Now that she hears it not only out loud but literally repeated, Beca realizes what a stupid thought it is. But she is angry, she’s upset—neither thing with Chloe—and Beca really does not deal well with conflict. This with Chloe is her first serious relationship, Beca doesn’t know the right way to react.

“No,” Beca shakes her head, audible sigh falling from her lips. Her hands rise to rub over her face, and Beca makes a poor attempt to collect her thoughts. “I just don’t think that this is fair to you. You should be with someone who makes a big deal about you to everyone. You should be with someone who can be open and honest about you, just like you are about them.”

The groan to fall from Chloe’s lips is a frustrated one, but Beca can hear the way her voice cracks slightly as she speaks. Pushing herself to her feet, Chloe approaches steadily, and Beca makes no attempt to retreat.

“Beca, do you hear yourself right now?” Chloe says exasperatedly, long fingers wrapping gently around Beca’s wrists. She lowers Beca’s hands from in front of her face, keeping her delicate hold on her as she continues. “I don’t care about any of that, okay? I don’t!” She releases her hold on one wrist to motion between the two of them with her finger. “Our relationship is _our_ relationship. I don’t need grand gestures and public displays of affection to validate this for me. I don’t need social media announcements to be with you, or to know how you feel about me.”

There is a sense of desperation behind Chloe’s words, and the pleading look in her watery eyes truly breaks Beca’s heart.

Beca’s shoulders drop defeatedly all over again. “But—”

“No,” Chloe shakes her head quickly, “There are no buts. If you don’t want to be with me anymore, then I can’t do anything about that. But you are not going to end this just because you think I need you to talk to people about me.”

Beca’s sad gaze meets with Chloe’s again, and just like usual, she finds that she is hooked. “Of course I want to be with you,” she whispers somewhat desperately.

“Then stop,” Chloe says, gentle grasp releasing Beca’s other wrist now, too. She knows Beca is not about to run, that she’s not about to retreat. At least, Beca thinks that Chloe knows that, anyway. “Seriously, Beca. This isn’t for anybody else, okay? It’s for us.”

Beca simply nods her head along slowly. She notes the way her heart rate is slowing back to normal, an increase she hadn’t even registered before. Beca swallows, and looks helplessly at Chloe to continue.

“We’ll work up to telling your mom,” Chloe tries in a soft tone. In spite of the way she speaks, the way she is attempting to sound more collected, Beca can still sense panic behind her words. “And if it turns out that you can’t tell her ever, then… Okay, then we don’t tell her. This isn’t your mom’s relationship, though, okay? It’s ours.” Chloe motions between the two of them again, serious gaze locked with Beca’s. “This is me and you.”

Beca’s head nods gently in response, gaze dropping in something akin to shame over her tired, poorly thought out outburst.

“Okay?” Chloe repeats, extending a hand to delicately take Beca’s chin between her thumb and finger. She tips her face until Beca’s eyes are on her again. “Are you breaking up with me?” Chloe’s tone is a little quieter, though Beca can tell she is attempting to sound just as sure and strong as she had begun.

The sound makes Beca’s heart drop. “No,” she shakes her head, “No, I’m not breaking up with you. I never want to break up with you.”

She sees the way Chloe swallows thickly, sees the way she softly nods her head. “Okay,” Chloe whispers, fingers releasing their hold on Beca’s chin. As her hand falls down to her side, Beca notes the way it is shaking.

Beca is not good with words, that much is only further proven by her ridiculous outburst, her dumb idea to break up with Chloe rather than deal with the actual issue here. So, it should probably come as no surprise to Chloe when Beca takes a small step closer following only a short moment’s hesitation, small hands rising to gently cup Chloe’s rosy cheeks. Beca is better with actions, so while Chloe opens her mouth to question her, Beca cuts her off by stretching closer to push her lips delicately against Chloe’s. Chloe freezes for the briefest of moments, before Beca feels her body easing, until Chloe is kissing back.

While Beca’s lips remain pressed against Chloe’s, head tilting slightly to angle their kiss a little better, her hands slide from Chloe’s cheeks until her arms are wrapping around her neck. In turn, Beca feels familiar fingers clutching at her waist, Chloe’s lips naturally parting to deepen the kiss.

Slowly, Beca pushes her body against Chloe’s until Chloe has begun to walk backward, only pausing when the mattress hits the back of her legs. She begins to sit, arms tightening around Beca’s waist, until Chloe can lay her down onto the bed, Chloe’s body hovering over the top of Beca’s.

“I don’t want to break up with you, okay?” Beca repeats in a small yet sure voice, head leaning back into the pillow to part momentarily from their kiss. Her eyes open to meet with Chloe’s, and Beca finds herself searching that captivating, familiar blue. Her head shakes softly, words whispered, “Ever.”

Chloe’s head nods gently, matted curls falling to sweep over Beca’s shoulders. She is soon leaning back in, this time to press her parted lips to the soft skin of Beca’s jaw, and Beca’s head tilts back slightly to give her more room to work.

The way Chloe proceeds to kiss her way down Beca’s neck, full lips parted and leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses in their path, causes Beca’s breath to hitch in her throat. Her arms tighten where they remain wrapped around Chloe’s neck, legs easily parting as Chloe’s thigh slots between her own.

“You’re mine,” Chloe whispers against Beca’s skin, breathing growing a little more ragged already. Beca cannot tell if the way Chloe’s hand pushes between their bodies and begins to trail down Beca’s torso is done possessively or otherwise, but either way, she is not complaining. Her stomach tenses slightly beneath Chloe’s touch, breath catching in her throat again beneath the feeling of Chloe’s fingertips pushing beneath the thin fabric of her shirt.

Chloe really does have the most impeccable coordination, demonstrated further by the way she pushes kisses upward until she is able to capture Beca’s lips with her own again, while her fingers work expertly at the button on Beca’s jeans.

Kissing Chloe is always enough to totally turn Beca on. So add in the needy, _possessive_ way she kisses her, and the way her fingertips dance lightly over that specific spot on Beca’s hip that always causes her to ache with the most desperate longing, and Beca is ready to silently beg for Chloe to lower her hand, to relieve some of the building tension growing by the second between her legs.

“Please,” Beca murmurs against Chloe’s lips, hips rocking upward in a not so subtle hint for more contact—apparently, her begging isn’t quite as silent as she had assumed.

At that, at the way Beca pleads with her to touch her, Chloe pulls back slightly from the kiss. Beca notes the way Chloe’s chest is rising and falling faster as she hovers above her, hooded gaze scanning Beca’s face.

“Please what?” Chloe questions softly, fingertips grazing just beneath the waistband of Beca’s now open jeans. The tips dip beneath the fabric of her panties, and as soon as Chloe moves her hand downward, she is going to be able to feel just how wet Beca is, just how turned on she is purely from having Chloe so close to her.

Again, Beca is really not great with words. She simply searches Chloe’s eyes a moment longer, before lifting her head to push her lips harshly against Chloe’s again. That seems to be hint enough for Chloe to slip her hand further inside of the damp fabric, until her middle finger rubs over Beca’s already aching clit. Instantly, Beca releases a small whimper against Chloe’s lips, thighs spreading further apart.

“Is that what you want?” Chloe murmurs into the kiss, the tip of her finger beginning to push slow circles against Beca’s clit. It runs through her folds, easily spreading her further open. “You want me to touch you?”

Beca whimpers out an incoherent _yes_ , arms tightening around Chloe’s neck. She is positive the back of Chloe’s hand is dripping with remnants of the arousal coating Beca’s now useless panties.

The way Chloe’s finger picks up speed is natural against Beca’s arousal. She pushes heavier, tighter circles into the wet flesh beneath her fingertips, pulling back again to look down at Beca’s face, to take in her expression as Chloe’s finger works her up. Beca tries to lean her head up again, tries to reconnect their lips, but Chloe shakes her head, eyes on Beca’s face as she slips her finger lower until she is grazing Beca’s dripping center.

“You want me to fuck you?” Chloe murmurs, darkened eyes studying Beca’s face. Her fingertip slips halfway into Beca’s neglected cunt, the feeling pulling another whimper from the back of Beca’s throat, before she pulls it back out to begin running the pad along Beca’s swollen clit once again.

“Mhm,” Beca whimpers desperately, hips rocking upward to push herself further into Chloe’s touch.

“Mhm what?” Chloe whispers, finger teasing relentlessly at Beca’s entrance. She continues to dip it slightly lower, though never quite the whole way in.

“Fuck me,” Beca murmurs, arms tightening to pull Chloe’s face closer to her own again. She feels the way Chloe’s lips curve upward as they press to her own, revels in the feeling of Chloe’s finger finally sinking the whole inside of her. Beca’s walls clench tightly in reaction to the first thrust, and the way Chloe whimpers softly against her mouth shows Beca that she likes it.

Chloe proceeds to add a second finger, both sinking right the way inside of Beca’s aching cunt, until Chloe’s palm is curling to brush against Beca’s now neglected clit.

Chloe’s fingers inside of her, the tips curling to stroke against tightened walls, her palm pushing against her swollen clit, it all pulls loud, audible reactions from Beca. A not so subtle moan falls from the back of her throat at the feeling of Chloe filling her so wholly, hips rocking in time with Chloe’s movements.

“Chlo, I’m gonna—” Beca breathes unsteadily, unable to focus on pushing her lips as calculatedly against Chloe’s any longer. That doesn’t seem to be a problem for Chloe, of course, who stares down at her through hooded lids, hand moving faster in an effort to pull as many verbal and physical reactions from Beca as possible.

Beca comes with the tips of Chloe’s fingers curled inside of her, palm pressing flat to her clit. Beca’s legs grow unsteady, thighs trembling as Chloe begins to slow down her movements, until she is coming to a stop. Beca moans through her high, fingers tangling in the back of Chloe’s still sleep-matted hair. The tips of Chloe’s fingers graze over Beca’s sensitive clit, until she is finally pulling her hand back from inside of Beca’s panties.

The fabric feels wet as it presses against her, the sensation causing Beca to release a soft whimper in response.

“God,” Chloe murmurs, and despite the fact that Beca’s eyes are closed, she knows that Chloe is watching her. Chloe is watching her come back down from her high, and Beca knows from her own experience of watching Chloe in this same position that it really is the most gratifying sight.

Body slowing some, Beca finally begins to calm down, her breathing begins to even out a little, until her lids are fluttering open to the sight of Chloe’s gaze scanning her face. “Fuck,” Beca mumbles, hands releasing their grasp on Chloe’s hair, until she can wrap her arms around her neck again, gently tugging Chloe’s face closer to her own.

The air between them is thick with the sound of heavy breathing, Chloe’s lips pushing delicate, lazy kisses against Beca’s without any real precision.

Beca really does not know if the whole thing had been Chloe’s way of showing a little possession, something Beca really cannot blame her for all things considered, but whatever the reason, Beca is not complaining.

As Chloe slowly rolls her body off of Beca’s, and instead lays down beside her with her face tilting toward Beca, lazy smile displayed across familiar lips, Beca is absolutely not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading from start to finish, including the additional one-shots in order, now is where [chapter three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369305/chapters/56069236) of the main fic would come in.


End file.
